


oh, my love

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Brian Being An Idiot In Love, Dancing, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Freddie Being Nosey, Gen, Kisses, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Roger Being An Idiot In Love, Shotgun Wedding, Sort Of, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: Maybe that’s what Roger and Brian’s forevers look like.





	oh, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been gone for a hot minute, and I’m sorry!
> 
> Summer is 7 months in this update!
> 
> Enjoy fellas!

Roger can feel the dew from the wet ground on his feet,  
the springs of grass gliding between his toes and taller ones reach his ankles. He likes the feel of it on his heated skin, cooling him down. The moisture is making the bottom of his pants stained with water, but he hardly doubts anyone will notice. 

Everyone is moving to the sound of the music coming from the record player, the volume amplified because John was somehow able to hook up some of their tour speakers. Some song that Roger doesn’t know is going hard, but he moves along with it anyway because everyone else is. And, besides, how can he not be moving when Summer is? 

The glowing redhead is swinging around with Anita, both of them giggling and laughing. Summer spins, one hand on her head to keep her flower crown from flying around, and the other on her belly for balance. Anita laughs louder as her sister spins, and kisses her cheek as she comes to a slow stop. 

Roger can admit, Summer looks lovely in the white dress that the other redhead was able to sew up in a few weeks. The lace looks beautiful as it curves around her stomach, and the material flows down to her feet. The bell style sleeves fly around like angel wings, and they help show off the beautiful olive skin of her exposed shoulders and collarbones. She’s never looked so beautiful. 

Brian steps in to steal Anita away, so Roger takes the chance to join his now wife in a dance. That sounds amazing to him; his wife. They’re finally joined in somewhat holy matrimony as husband and wife. 

Summer smiles when she realizes it’s his hands on her hips, and wraps her arms round his neck. The redhead pulls in him for a quick kiss before nearly yelling, “We’re married!”

Roger returns the smile and lets her start swinging them to the sound of the music currently pumping in their backyard. They bump into their guests, some friends and others family, but it doesn’t matter to them. They’re in their own little world. 

He can’t keep his hands off her, off her sides and her hips, her belly. He’s finally got her all to himself, and if they’re in a crowd full of people, that’s not going to stop him from feeling her. She’s all he’s ever wanted, and now he has to touch her to make sure it’s all real. 

“Beverages for the newly weds?,” Freddie asks as he stumbles to them, drinks in both of his hands. He offers the bubbly champagne to the groom, and the clear flute of water to the bride. 

“Thank you, Fred,” Summer tells him. 

The dark haired man grins, all teeth. “It’s no hassle, darling. I can’t let my sunflower ignore her growing seed.” 

He gently places a hand on her belly, something Summer has grown accustomed to him doing, and his grins grows to a full smile when he feels a kick against his palm. Roger knows how it feels, it’s like magic under your fingertips.

“See? Your daughter is thanking her Uncle Freddie!” 

Roger chuckles, sipping his champagne. “What makes you think it’s a girl?” 

“It is a girl, Rog. I can feel it” the redhead says, her eyes glittering and her smile shining under the lights strung around the perimeter of the yard.

“Of course, it is.” 

He can’t argue with her, she’s the one carrying their baby after all. Roger personally doesn’t care if he has a son or daughter on the way as long as they’re healthy. That’s all that matters to him. 

Anita weaves her way through the crowd with a drink in her hand, dragging the guitarist behind her. They’re both smiling like idiots, flush high on their cheeks, and Roger briefly wonders what they’ve been doing since the last time he saw them only moments ago. 

“Summer! Mum wants to talk to us!”

The older redhead grabs her sisters hand and pulls her away from the group of men, twisting their way through the crowd, leaving Brian to merge with his band members. It’s possibly the worst thing Anita could’ve done because Freddie is smiling all too knowingly at the guitarist. Roger suddenly feels very, very bad for him. 

Freddie crosses his arms, looks the taller man up and down, and then says, “My, my, Brian. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re completely smitten with her.” 

The guitarist smirks as he looked at the ground. The blush on his cheeks grows hotter, the color deeper, and Roger smiles at how flustered his friend is becoming. He must truly be whipped. 

“You know me, Fred. I’m not much of a relationship guy.” 

“Neither am I, but I just got married,” the blonde playfully interjects 

All three of them laugh at that, because truly before Summer, Roger was a completely different man. He was chasing skirts like it was a sport, bedding woman after woman, and he became unhappy with himself. The redhead was like a blessing to him. 

“Regardless,” Freddie smiles, “I can tell you’re happy with Anita. I see that she’s happy with you, too.”

Brian nods, his smile now permanently etched to his face. Roger highly doubts that will change as long as Anita’s around. 

Freddie claps Roger on the shoulder. “Wonderful wedding, dear. Congratulations to you and my sunflower.”

He walks off to join the crowd once again, and then Roger spots Summer and Anita making their way back to the band mates. They’re front and center as people part to give them way to walk, and it looks almost heavenly as they near them, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. They’re glowing brighter than any star Brian could probably name off the top of his head.

Maybe that’s what Roger and Brian’s forevers look like.

He’s perfectly happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially inspired by Nancy Mulligan by Ed Sheeran. I love that song! 
> 
> This takes place in the 70s, and lets be honest, back then, people weren’t engaged very long before marrying. Roger and Summer were engaged for like a month, and had a hippie backyard wedding bash!
> 
> Good? Bad? Let me know! 
> 
> What should come next? How do you feel about Brian and Anita? How do you feel about Roger and Summer?
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
